Adorable Vicio
by Scarfake
Summary: Kenneth McCormick de diecisiete años, no se ha enamorado en tres años, nueve semanas, y cinco días, y después de lo que pasó la última vez, pretende mantenerlo de esa forma. Desde entonces ha perdido peso, y se ha mudado a South Park, Colorado; En el culo del mundo para ayudar a su madre a escapar de una mala relación.
1. Prólogo

_**South Park ©**Copyright **Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_-**Todos los derechos reservados**

_**Lovely Vicious. **__Copyright** Sara Wolf. **_**(Historia Original).**

_**Adorable Vicio. **__Copyright** ScarFake. **_**(Adaptación).  
**

**/!\ No tienen mucha relación los personajes del libro, con los personajes del Fanfict, básicamente porque las personalidades no cohincidían. Por esto, no es recomendable leer el libro para adelantar. No van a entender nada.**

**/!\Alternative Universe (AU).**

»Extensión: 332

»Estructurα: Drabble.

»Clαim: Index.

»Rαted: T (Vocabulario soez).

* * *

**_Sinopsis._**

El fuego se encuentra con el hielo.  
El amor con el odio.

Kenneth McCormick de diecisiete años, no se ha enamorado en tres años, nueve semanas, y cinco días, y después de lo que pasó la última vez, pretende mantenerlo de esa forma. Desde entonces ha perdido peso, y se ha mudado a South Park, Colorado; En el culo del mundo para ayudar a su madre a escapar de una mala relación.

Todas las chicas en su nueva escuela quieren una cosa Craig Tucker, el Príncipe de Hielo del Instituto South Park. Caliente como un anuncio de ropa interior, suficientemente inteligente como para entrar a Yale, y más frío que el Ártico, Craig Tucker nunca ha salido con nadie. Seguro, la gente le ha visto por la ciudad con mujeres hermosas, pero nunca les ha concedido su tiempo a las personas de instituto.

Hasta que Kenneth le da un puñetazo en la cara.

Craig ha conocido a su igual. De repente todo es un juego.

**El objetivo:** Hacer que el otro ruegue por misericordia.

**El tablero de juego:** El Instituto South Park.

**El premio:** Algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

Extiendo la mano para alcanzar la suya, la mía temblando. Sus dedos se ven tan largos, esbeltos, y gentiles. Se sienten suaves y cálidos. Agarro unos pocos, como si fueran un salvavidas. Una balsa en el mar. Una cuerda en un hoyo profundo.

—Hueles bien— digo. —Y es divertido meterse contigo. Me gusta tu madre. Eres inteligente. Un poco tonto, pero también un poco inteligente. Me he divertido. Con la guerra. El beso. Y la cita. Dijiste que era atractivo y fue agradable. Así que incluso si no luchamos otra vez, incluso si me odias para siempre por decir que me gustas, gracias. Muchas gracias...

No consigo terminar.

Craig se inclina, sus labios en los míos, me doy la vuelta y me empujo hacia arriba, él me empuja y estoy contra las almohadas, la cabecera y me está besando.

* * *

»Disclaimer: Como dije de manera incompleta en la parte superior, éste es un fic basado en un libro, bastante poco conocido, de la autora Sara Wolf. Aunque, al estar basado en él, sigue de alguna manera la trama y los sucesos que pasan en el libro, las personalidades de los personajes del libro han sido cambiadas para no perder la esencia de los carácteres de los personajes de la serie. Porqué vamos, ustedes quieren leer esto por los personajes de South Park, de lo contrario irían directamente a leer el libro.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia. Están los MP y los reviews, que son siempre bien recibidos.

De ante brazo,  
Scarfake.


	2. Capítulo Primero

_**South Park ©**Copyright **Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_-**Todos los derechos reservados**

_**Lovely Vicious. **__Copyright** Sara Wolf. **_**(Libro).**

_**Adorable Vicio. **__Copyright** ScarFake. **_**(Adaptación).**

**/!\ No tienen mucha relación los personajes del libro, con los personajes del Fanfict, básicamente porque las personalidades no cohincidían. Por esto, no es recomendable leer el libro para adelantar. No van a entender nada.**

**/!\Alternative Universe (AU).  
**

»Extensión: 4.996

»Estructurα: Long Chapter.

»Clαim: Index.

»Rαted: T (Vocabulario soez).

* * *

**_Capítulo primero._**

* * *

**3 años.**  
**9 semanas. **  
**5 días.**

Cuando ten a seis años, mi padre me dijo algo muy cierto, todo el mundo tiene una lista de tareas pendientes.

Me tomó otros once años crear una, pero gracias a un cierto idiota en mi vida; digo idiota, porque básicamente me he dado cuenta de que siento atracción hacia ambos sexos, mi lista se terminó:

1\. _No hables de amor._

2\. _No pienses en amor._

3\. _Pensar y hablar sobre el amor conduce al amor, que es el enemigo. No confraternizar con el enemigo. Incluso si esos actores cínicos en las películas hacen que parezca sensual, agradable y tentador, no caigas en la trampa. Es el mayor mal en el mundo, el peor villano jamás creado por la bombeadora de hormonas imbéciles adolescentes. Es el Joker, Lex Luthor, ese con sobrepeso que siempre fastidia a la Pandilla de Scooby-Doo. Es el jefe final de la broma enorme de un videojuego al que llamas tu vida._

Todo el mundo en la fiesta de Bárbara Stevens ahora tiene su propia lista de cosas por hacer, y la mayoría de ellos parecen idénticos a la siguiente:

1\. Emborracharse

2\. Ponerse más borracho

3\. Tratar de no vomitar en cualquier persona linda.

4\. Intentar anotar con la persona linda a la que estás intentando no vomitar encima.

Es una lista a prueba de todo que es fácil de seguir, incluso para los idiotas. Asegura que estás lo suficientemente borracho como para pensar que todo el mundo es lindo, así que no vomitas sobre nadie, y tratas de anotar con todo el mundo. Es básicamente un cómo para las personas que ven demasiado la MTV y piensan que tener diversión es emborracharse y salir con alguien que no recuerdan. Hace que todos los que están aquí sean intolerables. Sobre todo las chicas. Una de ellas coloca sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, con su cara roja y murmurando sugestivamente sobre ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Arrugo mis labios y la empujo antes de apresurarme a la cocina. La gente está demasiado ocupada emborrachándose aquí como para molestarse en ligar con chicos. No es que liguen mucho conmigo. Tener ligues es todavía algo nuevo, una cosa extraña, porque las chicas y chicos generalmente no ligan con las chicos problemáticos y eso es lo que solía ser. El chico problema.

Coloco bien la parte del anorak naranja sobre mi camiseta de Disturb para asegurarme que lo cubre todo. Presumir tus huesos para toda la población genial de secundaria South Park, probablemente no es la mejor manera de hacer amigos influyentes. O amigos, y punto. Me conformar a con cualquiera. Caray, a este ritmo me conformar a con un enemigo. Sin un ancla, el mar de la escuela secundaria es el peor paseo del mundo.

—Kenny.— Un chico borracho chapotea hasta mí, su cabello negro pegado a su rostro por el sudor—. ¡Hoolaaaa! ¿Cómo... qué... estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Uh, sí?— Intento. Él se ríe. En ese momento aparece una chica, de cabello negro detrás de él y responde por ambos.

—Soy Wendy y él— señaló al chico —es Stan. Nos conocimos en historia de... planeta.

—¿Historia del Mundo?—ofrezco.

—¡Sí!— Aplaude el pelinegro y me señala—. Wow. Eres muy inteligente.

—Estaré muy mojado si no dejas eso.—Coloco su mano suavemente en posición vertical, con el vaso rojo de la cerveza precariamente goteando en el suelo y en mis jeans.

—Oh, ¿Estarás mojado?— Cierra sus dos ojos muy fuerte y sonríe. Cuando no reacciono, lo hace de nuevo. La chica tuerse el gesto y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Pregunté.

—¡Guiñando!

—Stan, estás muy borracho—. Lo reprimió la chica, el pelinegro se tambaleó un poco para caminar y se alejó dejando a la chica y a mi, balbuceó algo sobre ir a buscar más bebida.

—De donde yo vengo, a eso se llama estar borracho—. Mencioné hacia Wendy, ella asinitió con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

—¿Borracho?— Gritó están desde un par de metros más adelante, se voltea levemente y mueve los labios formando una sonrisa, rociando un poco de cerveza sobre el tapete. —¡Ni siquiera un poco!— Wendy y yo reímos.

—Mira, es realmente...— hago una pausa mientras la chica me mira fijamente, —genial y gracias por hablar con el chico nuevo raro, pero creo que tiene que ir a descansar. O, posiblemente, volver atrás en el tiempo. Antes de la invención del licor.

—¡Eres tan gracioso!— Estalló en carcajads, a ella no se le notaba mucho lo ebria, al menos, lo ocultaba mejor que el sujeto que había estado aquí hace un rato. —¿Quién te invitó?

—Bebé.

—Ohhh, ella está haciendo esa cosa otra vez—. Wendy ríe. —¡No bebas el ponche!

—¿Qué cosa?— Stan pregunta desde mi espalda. Vaya, ese sujeto camina rápido o definitivamente no se alejó lo suficiente.

—Ella invita a tooodooooos los chicos nuevos a una fiesta. Si se quedan toda la noche sin llorar u orinarse, son geniales en nuestro libro—. Aclara la pelinegra con orgullo, de improviso le quita el vaso a Stan y da un largo sorbo de cerveza. Ahí todos consumen alcohol cómo si muriesen de sed. Suspiré. Genial. Siete horas bebiendo cerveza de mierda comprada por el hermano mayor de alguien; es el campo de pruebas para quién es genial y quién no lo es. Debería haber esperado eso de un aburrido y estéril pequeño barrio residencial de Colorado como éste.

—¿Qué hay en el ponche?— Inquirí, mirando por encima de mi hombro al recipiente de plástico gigante lleno de un líquido color rubí.

—Polvo lax... laxa... polvo para cagar!— Concluye Stan. Algunos chicos y chicas circulan alrededor de Wendy como tiburones, sólo esperando el momento en que pase el umbral de borracha a demasiado borracha como para protestar. El pelinegro y yo les miramos por encima de su hombro, cómo si lo hubiesemos planeado, ambos le tomamos una mano y la llevamos hacia el segundo piso. Dónde está tranquilo y no lleno de buitres en celo. Nos apoyamos en la barandilla y vemos el caos de abajo.

—Así que, ¿De dónde eres?— pregunta Stan. Ahora que no se balancea locamente, puedo mirarle bien. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos claros hacen de él una de las pocas personas que es muy blanca en la escuela. Su piel es nieve, nieve sucia. Es muy atractivo. Mejor que la mayor a de los chicos de aquí, de todos modos, y sin duda mucho mejor que yo.

—Soy de Alabama— le digo—, Greenwood. Pequeño, un lugar aburrido. Un montón de mosquitos y deportistas de fútbol.

—¿Se parece mucho esto?— Wendy pregunta antes de reírse, tragando el resto de su cerveza. Alguien en la planta baja abre una lata de salchichas de cóctel y comienza a lanzarlas a su alrededor. Las chicas gritan y se agachan a recogerlas o sacarlas de sus cabellos y los chicos se las tiran unos a otros y tratan de sacarlas de las camisetas de las chicas. Una salchicha vuela y se queda atascada en el candelabro, y Stan dice: "Ohhhh" .

—A la madre de Bebé no le va a gustar eso— comenta la pelinegra, señalando el candelabro.

—Sus padres son probablemente unos snobs adinerados—. Se burla el chico.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Custioné curioso, luego me reprimí, ellos vivían ahí, el nuevo soy yo.

—Son VEOs o algo.

—CEOs1* (N/A: Director Ejecutivo). —Corrigíó Wendy.

—¡Sí! Supongo que es un trabajo muy importante, pero luego pienso muy duro en ello y ¿Cómo puede ser tan importante si se trata de sólo tres letras?

—Puedes estar en lo cierto. Algo muy borracho, pero definitivamente es algo—. Me sonríe. Wendy estira la mano para tocar una parte de mi cabello.

—Me gusta ese color.

—Amarillo canario— digo—. Así es como lo llamaba la caja.

—Oh, ¿te teñiste tú mismo? ¡Genial!

—Es natural... — Dejé en claro con un bufido. Seguro gastaría dinero en pintarme el cabello cómo lo hacían las chicas. Aunque parte del acuerdo que tengo conmigo mismo fue convertirme en una persona un poco más sociable, más agradable. Convertirme en una mejor persona. Dejar de ser la persona que iría a clubes sucios para beber y fumar sólo para pasar el rato con _sus_ amigos. Pero ese ya no soy yo. No estoy en Greenwood. Estoy en South Park, Colorado. Nadie conoce al viejo yo, así que no voy a sacarlo a la luz sólo para avergonzar a mi nuevo yo. Estoy desesperado por amigos, no socialmente suicida. Hay una línea muy fina y patética entre los dos y estoy andando de puntillas sobre ella, como un auto con el motor recientemente ajustado, por un mecánico desconocido.

—Oh mierda— sisea Stan de repente—. No sabía que _él_ estaría aquí.

Miro hacia donde están clavados sus ojos. Es inconfundible de quién est hablando. En medio del caos del lanzamiento de salchichas y borrachos bailando al son de Pitbull, es una isla de calma. Tiene que medir como metro ochenta por lo menos. Sus hombros son anchos, y todo en él es músculo, aunque se nota que es bastante delgado, su cintura, sus largas piernas, sus pómulos ridículamente perfilados. Su cabello desordenado no es rubio, es del todo negro, cómo el de Stan, aunque se ve azulado, es más como un color cambiante. A mi lado, Wendy le está comiendo con los ojos, con todo lo que tiene, y no es la única. Las chicas se han congelado cuando ha entrado, y los chicos le están dando miradas despectivas. Quienquiera que sea él, puedo decir que es una de esas personas que es popular de todas las maneras equivocadas.

Se adentra más a la fiesta, guardándose para sí. Normalmente asientes a la gente cuando entras, o buscas a alguien que conozcas en el mar de la multitud. Pero este chico no. Sólo camina. No tiene que caminar empujando a través de la gente, se apartan de forma natural. Es como si tuviera un escudo invisible alrededor de él. Lleva una expresión de aburrimiento permanente, como si todo a su alrededor le fuese poco interesante.

—Ese es Craig. Craig Tucker— susurra Stan—. Nunca viene a fiestas de este tipo. Están por debajo de él—. Algo en su tono de voz me avisó que estaba un tanto molesto por su presencia.

—_¿Debajo de él?_ Está en la escuela secundaria, Stan, no en la maldita corte real...

—Tiene un apodo por aquí; _Príncipe del Hielo_. Así que es como un tipo de la realeza—. Wendy recuperó el habla para hablar de lo maravilloso que era el sujeto que acababa de entrar. Me río, me sigue Stan con una risa entrañosa. Cuando la cara de la chica sigue seria, nos detenemos.

—Espera, ¿No estás bromeando? ¿Realmente le llaman así?

—¡Bueno, sí! Igual que las chicas llaman a Token el quarterback "Tortilla Caliente" y al chico raro con demasiados cuchillos a quien le gusta pasar el rato alrededor de la biblioteca Creeper McJeepers. ¡Craig es el Príncipe de Hielo!

Se me escapa otra carcajada, y ésta debe de ser muy fuerte, ya que hace que Craig levante la vista. Ahora que est más cerca, puedo ver su cara también. La expresión de aburrimiento no le hace nada. Wendy me susurra "es lindo", pero eso no lo es todo. No tiene esa cara de niño lindo de la forma en que las chicas ríen nerviosamente acerca de dormir fuera de casa y entre clases. Es guapo, del tipo con ojos de león, nariz afilada, labios delgados, guapo que se ve en los anuncios de trajes italianos. Puedo ver por qué le llaman el Príncipe de Hielo. Aparte de la espesa niebla de pretensiones que le sigue, sus ojos son del color del fondo de un pozo, través de un azul tan oscuro que parece consumirte cuando los miras. Y están mirando directamente hacia mí. Stan hace un ruido inquietante parecido a un bufido pequeño y Wendy se esconde detrás de mi hombro.

—¡Nos está mirando a nosotros!— susurra.

—¿Por qué te escondes?

Stan murmura algo que no comprendí del todo. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Te gusta.

—¡No tan alto!— Aprieta mi cuello y estira.

—¡Ay, ay! No puedes tener mis vértebras, ¡las necesito!

—¡Entonces no digas cosas tan estúpidas como esas tan alto!

—¡Pero te gusta!

—¡Cállense!— Gruñe Stan, regañándonos a ambos, en éste momento ambos parecemos mucho más borrachos que él y eso es espeluznante. Wendy retuerce, y yo grito. Nuestro escándalo no está haciendo nada para evitar los ojos de Craig, o cualquier otra persona. Me las arreglo para hacer palanca con sus dedos en la parte de mi sistema nervioso que se asegura de mantener la respiración; una vez libre me cuelo en el baño para hacer pis. El baño es un desastre, y le doy palmaditas de simpatía antes de mi salida. _Mantente fuerte, colega. De una forma u otra, todo esto va a terminar pronto. O caeremos todos muertos por intoxicación de alcohol, o tu taza erosionar por la acidez de los galones de vómito a las que has estado sometido. Es que ¿Te dan beneficios de jubilación? ¿No? Ellos deberían. Debemos protestar. Piquete. Unión Asociada de Inodoros._

Cuando he terminado de hablar con el inodoro de una manera completamente cuerda, me encuentro con la cosa exacta que no quer a ver; Wendy, en la planta baja de nuevo. Pero los chicos lo están dejando en paz. Todos excepto uno. O más bien, es un chico al que ella no está dejando en paz.

—N-normalmente no te veo en este tipo de fiestas— balbucea Wendy a otro, que no es más que el mismísimo Craig.

Él se burla:

—No. No me gusta especialmente rodar por el barro. Esta noche es una excepción—. Mira a su alrededor, torciendo el labio—. Pero, tú lo haces, supongo.

—¿Q-Qué? No, quiero decir, sí lo soy amiga de Bebé. Ella me hizo venir. Ni siquiera me gustan mucho estas fiestas...

—Hablas arrastrando las palabras y estás tropezándote. Apenas puedes controlar tu propio cuerpo. Si tienes que emborracharte para soportar las fiestas a las que tus amigos te hacen ir, entonces eres un idiota que ha hecho los amigos equivocados.

La expresión de Stan se pone rígida, como si le estuviera dando una bofetada. Lo veo apretar el puño, contemplando la escena desde el segundo piso, se voltea y se pierde entre la gente que hace de público para el espectáculo que Wendy y Craig protagonizan. Desvio la mirada hacia la chica, su expresión se trastorna y luego sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse. Mi sangre empieza a hervir, _¿Quién demonios se cree que es?_

—Eso no es lo que quer a decir— intenta arreglar un poco la situación.

—Y pareces exactamente del tipo de chica que se queda con unos amigos a los que odia. Probablemente también te odian. Debe ser fácil, esconderlo detrás de todo ese alcohol y todas esas marcas.

Las lágrimas de Wendy no tardaron en aparecer y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, probablemente acabaran callendo ahí, luego de desbordarse de sus ojos. Craig sólo suspira.

—¿Eres tan cobarde qué lloras cuando alguien dice la verdad?

Mi corazón golpea en mi pecho. Aprieto los puños tan fuerte que no puedo sentir mis dedos. Empujo a un lado a un par de chicos y me lanzo a través de la multitud. Wendy no es mi amiga. Aquí nadie lo es. Pero ha sido agradable conmigo cuatro segundos, verdaderamente agradable, no el veneno azucarado de Bárbara de invitarme a la fiesta rara. Y cuatro segundos es más de lo que jamás pensé que iba a conseguir. Es lo máximo que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Los labios de Craig se curvan en una mueca de desprecio. Dilo. Di una cosa más, ni o bonito. Te reto.

—Eres patética.

Esa es la primera vez que golpeo en la cara a Craig Tucker. Y cuando mis nudillos se conectan con los pómulos estúpidamente bien hechos y se tambalea hacia atrás con una furiosa tormenta gestándose en sus ojos negros, de alguna manera me da la sensación de que no será la última.

—Pide disculpas a Wendy— exijo, y toda la casa se queda en silencio. Se inicia como una onda, la gente junto a mí y Wendy, y Craig cae en silencio. Y luego se mueve, saltando como una pulga, como una enfermedad, silenciosa y siniestra y se propaga más rápido que una imagen de un gato en Facebook. Es como si toda la fiesta se hubiese detenido, ralentizado sólo para ver lo que Craig va a hacer. Quieren un espectáculo. Son una manada de pequeñas y despiadadas hienas y yo acabo de morder al león. Tal vez Craig puede sentir eso, porque una vez que se recupera de la conmoción mira a su alrededor con cuidado, como si estuviera planeando su próximo movimiento, y luego me observa con una mirada tan fría que probablemente podría congelar la lava.

—A juzgar por tu expresión— cruzo los brazos y frunzo el ceño—, obtener un puñetazo por ser un idiota es algo nuevo.

Se frota la nariz con la mano, un poco de sangre corriendo por su boca. Lo lame tranquilamente de su dedo pulgar, y luego de sus labios. Wendy está con el rostro pálido y se queda en su lugar como un maniquí. La música resuena sordamente y el bajo golpea, lo único que se atreve a interferir con el tenso silencio en el que toda la habitación está esperando. Craig no habla. Así que lo hago yo.

—Permíteme utilizar palabras muy pequeñas para que lo entiendas —le digo con una lentitud exagerada—. Pide disculpas a Wendy por lo que has dicho antes.

Alguien se ríe entre la multitud. Susurros se mueven en los oídos de la gente y en sus bocas. No me importa lo que piensen, o si he fallado la estúpida fiesta de prueba. Sólo me importa que se disculpe con Wendy. Le ha hecho daño en más formas de las que sabe.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en defender a una chica que no conoces?— Craig finalmente me pregunta, su voz profunda y con una cualidad mortal en ella—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿No eres nuevo? Eso explicaría tú estúpida ignorancia. ¿Tienen escuelas en Alabama? ¿O es que aprenden de los cocodrilos y los campesinos?

Un "ooooh" se propaga por la habitación. Un rubor se arrastra sobre mis mejillas, pero no dejo que me llegue. Me han dicho peores insultos. Esto no es nada. Me burlo:

—No puedo esperar y mirar, mientras un cabrón pisotea el corazón de otra chica. No es mi estilo.

Este segundo "ooooh" es mucho más fuerte. Siento que un brillo de orgullo florece en mi pecho. Mis manos y la cara están calientes, y estoy temblando, pero no voy a demostrarlo. No le voy a dejar ganar. No voy a dar marcha atrás. He lidiado con niños de mamá titulados como él por docenas en mi vieja escuela en Alabama. Todos son iguales intercambiamos insultos hasta que le humillo tanto delante de toda esta gente que no puede contraatacar. Esa es la mejor manera en que esto podría suceder. Wendy conseguiría su justicia.

Pero no es así como sucede. Él no contraataca. Se inclina a matar, sobre mi hombro, sus labios tan cerca que siento aire caliente pasando por encima del lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Porque te ha pasado a ti, ¿no es así?

Me quedo sin aliento. Trato de suprimirlo, pero me estremezco, y cuando Craig lo ve se ríe. El sonido es quebradizo y fresco, como una cosa congelada rompiéndose en dos, y levanta una mano como a modo de despedida a la habitación y sale por la puerta por la que ha entrado, el césped en la noche lleno de coches mal estacionados se lo traga.

La casa comienza a hablar de nuevo. La gente se ríe, baila y bebe de nuevo, besándose contra las paredes con un vigor renovado. El calor y el hielo chapotean en mis venas a la vez, una y otra vez. Mi corazón está siendo apretado por una pesada mano de hierro, y no puedo respirar. Stan pone una mano en mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Kenny?

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Podía realmente leerme así de bien? Sí, me pasó lo mismo a mí. Un chico me rompió el corazón, no, más que eso. Rompió mi alma, mi corazón, y lo que solía ser. Después de tres años, nueve semanas y cincuenta y un días, debería ser capaz de ocultarlo mejor. Así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Todo el mundo está mirándome. No puedo salir corriendo por la puerta, ya que es por ahí por donde se ha ido él, o van a asumir cosas. No puedo ir arriba para estar solo, o asumirán que él ha ganado. ¿Ganar qué? Todavía no estoy seguro, pero el antagonismo que se arqueaba entre nosotros se sentía como una fiebre, demasiado caliente y negándose a ser ignorado. No quiero nada más que acurrucarme en un lugar tranquilo y cuidar la costra que él ha arrancado de mi herida abierta, pero no puedo. La gente podía haber vuelto a la fiesta, pero también me están mirando para la confirmación de qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado, y lo que haga ahora determinará eso.

Me ha atacado en mi nivel más personal.

Ha abierto una herida en la que no quería volver a pensar, por la que vine aquí para escapar.

—¡Me ha dado un beso!— anuncio en voz alta a Stan—. ¡Ha sido asqueroso! ¡Un hombre me ha dado un beso! Toda lengua y nada de habilidad.

Los ojos de Wendy se ensanchan. Mis palabras se hacen eco de nuevo a mí a través de la música en fragmentos de voces de diferentes personas. Beso. Chico Nuevo. Craig Tucker. El Príncipe de Hielo ha besado al Chico Nuevo. Mientras se propaga, saco a Wendy de la mano y la llevo a la cocina. Está temblando. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y la miro a los ojos.

—Tú... Tú y él... —comienza.

—No hemos hecho nada —murmuro—. Te lo juro. Acabo de decir eso para hacerlo quedar mal.

Sus ojos se iluminan momentáneamente y se oscurecen, y de alguna manera eso me pone más triste que enfadada. A ella todavía le gusta, incluso después de que le llamara patética frente a un montón de gente. Me siento tan mal por ella. Yo solía ser como ella y por eso me siento tan condenadamente mal por ella.

—¡No puedo creer que en realidad le hayas dado un puñetazo! —dice Wendy—. ¡Estás loco!

—Tú estás loca para que te guste un tipo como él —suspiro—. ¿Tu madre nunca te ha dicho que te mantenga alejada de los perros salvajes?

—¡No es un perro! —protesta—. Nunca me ha golpeado.

—Porque es gay, lo acabo de confirmar para todos.

—El problema es que también tú vas a quedar cómo gay—. Susurra escuetamente Stan reapareciendo, no me importa mucho aquello, no tengo conflicto con mi bisexualidad o lo que sea que yo sea. Lo que me causa curiosidad, es el hecho de que hubiese desaparecido cuando Craig trató así de mal a Wendy ¿No eran novios? Porque verdaderamente lo parecían. Quizás hasta eran hermanos, lo malo de ser nuevo, es que no sabes nada de nadie.

—Tiene novias universitarias maduras. Una nueva, cada semana—. Defiende Wendy a su príncipe.

—Porque las ha pedido de Rusia. O Saturno. Cualquiera que tenga más chicas tristemente desesperadas por dinero—. Me burlo nuevamente, me es imposible mantenerme serio cuando siento la adrenalina abriéndose paso por mis venas.

Wendy se tambalea, y la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo de madera pulida en la encimera de la cocina. Hay un gran armario. Lo siente contra su espalda, borracha lo abre y se arrastra al interior, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. Me vuelvo muy paciente y comprensivo durante diez segundos completos y luego llamo. Un murmullo resuena desde el interior.

—Vete.

—Vamos. No lo siento. Se lo merecía, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Me ha gustado desde cuarto grado! —se lamenta Wendy—. ¡Esa ha sido la primera vez que he hablado con él! ¡Y... vas y lo arruinas! ¡Se acabó! ¡Mi vida se ha acabado!

Sentí los pasos de Stan alejarse, me volteé para buscarlo con la mirada y no vi más que su sombra caminar por la sala, se reflejaba en una pared. Stan estaba molesto, pero supongo que de alguna manera, se había puesto furioso por lo que la chica acababa de decir. Pobre chico, debe ser horrible querer a alguien que no te quiere. Suspiré y volqué mi atención nuevamente en Wendy.

—Fue una vida bien vivida. —Asiento.

—¡No voy a morir realmente! —Abre de golpe las puertas del armario para llorarme.

—¡Ah, pero sí! En unos setenta años. Pero por ahora estás muy viva y muy borracha, así que creo que voy a llevarte a casa.

—¡No! Puedo conducir yo misma. —Sale del armario y rápidamente se desliza hacia abajo. La atrapo y tiro de ella, y juntos vamos a través de la puerta principal.

—Puedes conducir por ti misma a un acantilado, sí.

—¡Puede que lo haga! —gime Wendy—. ¡Craig me odia ahora!

—Oh no es así. Estoy segura de que te recordará con cariño como la chica número cuatrocientos treinta y seis a la que hizo llorar.

Wendy se echa a llorar, y yo la medio arrastro, medio tiro de ella a través del césped a mi pequeño escarabajo VW. Es verde y oxidado, con un faro roto y latas de cerveza que cubren el suelo, pero hace su trabajo de dejar que todo el mundo sepa que soy pobre y eso es realmente todo lo que pido de un coche. Iba a pedirle a Stan que la llevara, pero desde el momento en que se fue de la cocina, no volví a verlo. Seguramente se había ido, o quién sabe dónde se había metido.

—Kenny.

Una voz me llama. Wendy intenta darse la vuelta, pero está tan borracha que apenas se tambalea en su lugar un poco y eructa. La ayudo a subir al asiento y cierro la puerta, volviéndome hacia la voz. Bárbara Stevens camina hacia mí, rizos dorados rebotando y los ojos cafés brillantes. Es una pintoresca muñeca perfecta, con piel de porcelana, esbeltas proporciones, y una nariz de botón. Es como si Dios hubiera retocado toda la mierda de ella, y se quedó sin pintura para todos los demás, miró a todos los bebés que estaba arrojando a la Tierra y dijo _"jaja uuups pero mira ésta es una obra maestra"_.

—¿Estás secuestrando a Wendy? —pregunta "Bebé", sonriendo con una sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana.

—_Teóricamente_, no soy para nada el tipo de persona que haría eso, pero también_ teóricamente_ si supiera cómo secuestrar a alguien por haberlo mirado en Google cuando estuve muy aburrido en las vacaciones de Navidad el año pasado, _entonces teóricamente_ habría mucho más cloroformo y cinta adhesiva involucrados. _En teoría._

—Sí, bueno, eso es muy interesante, pero voy a pedirte que me la devuelvas. La necesito aquí.

—Ella parece estar fuera de sí, y también está realmente disgustada debido a algunas cosas que no sé si has visto o no que han pasado.

—Lo he visto. Ha sido interesante. Probablemente lo más interesante que ha pasado en todo el año, además del intento de suicidio de Henrietta —dice Bebé. Me mira de arriba abajo, como si me viera en una nueva luz, y luego me señala—. Pero eso no excusa a Wendy de ciertas funciones que necesita llevar a cabo esta noche.

—¿Eso es un poco raro? ¿Como que, es una cosa muy vaga y amenazadora que decir acerca de alguien? Además no creo que seas su dueña y tiene que acostarse y relajarse, ¿así que la llevo a casa?

Ando alrededor del coche hacia el lado del conductor cuando la cara de Bebé se oscurece y se vuelve más del estilo de perfectamente mortal vampira.

—¿Por qué hablas en preguntas? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo haces _tú_? ¿Hablar en preguntas? —Estiro el cuello por encima del capó y mantengo el contacto visual.

Es como una osa. Una osa muy rica y muy grande, No puedo mirar a otro lado o va a atacar y utilizar mis entrañas para forrar su bolso Louis Vuitton.

—Si te vas ahora, no te voy a invitar a otra fiesta de nuevo.

—Está bien. Eso es algo bueno, ¿porque no creo que quiera asociarme con personas que dicen que los intentos de suicidio son interesantes? ¿Y qué hacen zumo de caca y fingen que es ponche? ¿Eso es casi tan malo como poner a Pitbull en bucle?

Entro rápidamente, arranco el coche, y salgo. Bárbara observa con una contracción indiferente aunque irritada en su ceja. Bajo la ventana cuando me acerco a ella.

—Eres como popular, ¿así que supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por invitarme? ¿También por amenazarme? Como que wow, esa ha sido una mala fiesta, ¿pero una muy buena amenaza? ¿Te doy dos estrellas por el esfuerzo? ¿Estoy balbuceando? —Hago una pausa—. ¿Continuarás estudiando en la escuela?

—Vas a mi escuela, idiota.

Lo ha hecho. Me ha llamado la palabra con i. La chica más popular de la escuela acaba de llamarme la palabra con i. O bien tengo que matarme a mí mismo, volver a Alabama, o conducir muy rápido y que no me importe una mierda. Piso el gas y giro en torno a una estatua de león mientras acelero por su camino de entrada, excepto que giro lo suficientemente rápido y uno de los testículos del león sale volando en una fina nube de hormigón. Dejo atrás un montón de nuevos enemigos y un león con un solo testículo y me llevo a casa una posible amiga que piensa que he arruinado su amor platónico e incluso si eso apesta aun así es mejor que lo que he vivido, que eran tan sólo tres años, nueve semanas, y cincuenta y un días de malos recuerdos.

* * *

Lo subí rapidito para no perder el enganche. Luego de éste ya será uno a la semana, probablemente será cada domingo, porque son los días que tengo tiempecito.  
Si alguien está leyendo el libro y el fic, va a darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio con respecto a que no son muy parecidos. Otra cosa, si a pesar de mis suplicas de que no lo lean y lo hacen, si llegasen a encontrarlo en español ¿Me mandan link para bajarlo? Es un lío traducir y escrbir distinto al mismo tiempo.

De antebrazo,  
ScarFake.

Contestando el review:

_Gracias por darme la bienvenida. El nombre del librito está arribita cuando empieza el capítulo. Se llama "Lovely Vicious". La autora no es para nada conocida y creo que los libros no están todos en español. Éste lo he tenido que traducir para poder hacerlo fic. De nuevo gracias, ahora por dejarme un lindo review. Espero éste capítulo también te haya gustado. _


	3. Capítulo Segundo

_**South Park ©**Copyright **Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_-**Todos los derechos reservados**

_**Lovely Vicious. **__Copyright** Sara Wolf. **_**(Libro).**

_**Adorable Vicio. **__Copyright** ScarFake. **_**(Adaptación).**

**/!\ No tienen mucha relación los personajes del libro, con los personajes del Fanfict, básicamente porque las personalidades no cohincidían. Por esto, no es recomendable leer el libro para adelantar. No van a entender nada.**

**/!\Alternative Universe (AU).  
**

»Extensión: 6.076

»Estructurα: Long Chapter.

»Clαim: Index.

»Rαted: T (Vocabulario soez).

* * *

_**Capítulo segundo.**_

* * *

**3 años.**

**9 semanas.**

**6 días.**

Dejo caer una considerablemente más sobria Wendy en su modesta casa en una tranquila calle sin salida. Al llegar me pareció que sus padres no estaban, puesto que nadie abrió la puerta a pesar de todo el ruido que hacía la pelinegra al luchar contra la cerradura. Intenté ayudar, pero tras su negativa totalmente clara, acepté a dejarla hacerlo sola. Después de todo, era su casa y yo no podía estar ahí intentando ingresar si la dueña no me lo permitía, luego de media hora logra abrir. Me mira fijamente con ojos legañosos, su maquillaje arruinado por las lágrimas, y murmura en voz baja.

—Gracias.

—Hombre, lo siento. —Suspiro—. Realmente lo siento, Wendy—. Y sé que no es un lo siento de "Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto", sino más bien uno de "Entiendo, la cagué, no tienes que hablarme si no quieres". Inventé que el chico que a ella le gustaba, me había besado. Si no soy lo suficientemente idiota como para denotar mis problemas sexuales, tenía que involucrar a un tercero, para hacerle daño a un cuarto. Esto del daño colateral, era un suplicio.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que sea. Nos vemos el lunes.

No es lo que sea. La gente dice eso cuando la situación es demasiado difícil para ponerla en palabras. Si ella todavía me considera un elemento corpóreo digno de ser registrado visualmente el lunes, voy a estar malditamente feliz.

Mientras conduzco a casa, el oscuro camino sinuoso alrededor de pastos de vacas y campos de maíz, el grabado de los fríos ojos negros de Craig y sus palabras irritantes hacen eco en mi cabeza. _"Porque te pasó a ti, ¿verdad?_"

Agarro el volante con fuerza. No tiene idea de lo que me pasó. No sabe lo humillante que fue, no se imagina lo que es pasar por lo que yo pasé. _"¡Maldito hijo de puta!"_, pero ésta vez, no sé a quién se lo digo. Puede que sea a mí mismo, por permitir que sus palabras me afectaran. Quizás se lo dije a Craig, por insensible, por hablar sin saber de lo que hablaba. Tal vez se lo dije a Sin Nombre, por causar todos los problemas que me ha causado.

_"Yo no salgo con chicas feas."_

Una nueva voz hace eco. Sin Nombre, el chico que me gustaba. ¿Amaba? gustaba. Ya no lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que me hizo daño. Pero lo llamo Sin Nombre en mi cabeza. Su verdadero nombre todavía me causa dolor físico. Respiro de manera uniforme, dentro y fuera, tratando de calmar el dolor en mí pecho. Lo he superado. Realmente lo he superado. Después de tres años, nueve semanas, y cincuenta y un días, lo he superado. Y me aferro a la idea de que nunca existió porque no lo necesito en mi mente y tampoco quiero volver a tenerlo en mi vida de regreso.

Estaciono en el camino de entrada de casa y apago mi coche. Me siento en la oscuridad, empujando los malos recuerdos y metiendo algunos nuevos. He hecho una especie de amiga. Mamá es más feliz aquí. No he visto al Sin Nombre en más de dos meses. Eso es bueno. Esas son las buenas y nuevas cosas para llenar los agujeros en las paredes de mi mente dejados atrás por las decadentes cosas malas. Las buenas y nuevas cosas son frágiles, pero van a mantener fuera el viento frío por ahora.

Me sonrío en mi espejo retrovisor. Ser todo menos feliz es peligroso cerca de mamá últimamente. Así que tengo que fingir mucho, o al menos fingir el tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi habitación, sé que ella no necesita más de dramas en su vida.

Nuestra casa es de un solo piso, con las puertas y las paredes blancas y la decoración interna azul. Una oxidada campanilla de viento tintinea ligeramente en el patio, y el jardín no es nada más que unos pocos parches de hierba rala de color amarillo. Una parrilla rota está desplomada en la esquina junto a la manguera de escape, un montón de neumáticos en una esquina, esos que siempre prometo mover, pero no lo hago porque de alguna manera son el recuerdo de papá, él siempre dejaba las llantas usadas regadas por ahí, y una docena de rosas marchitadas tal vez rojas tal vez color mierda que luchan para salir a flote desde el arbusto moribundo que separa nuestro jardín de la calle.

Es feo a la luz del día, pero por la noche, con la luz que brilla a través de las cortinas, pretender que no es un basurero es mucho más fácil. Es el único lugar decente que mamá podía permitirse, pero está muy lejos de la pequeña cabaña junto al mar en la que crecí en Alabama.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Empujo la puerta. Nuestro gato, Cthulhu alias "Coco" también conocido como sal-de-la-nevera-tú-idiota, anda con delicadeza hacia mí y se frota en mis tobillos mientras pongo mis llaves en el plato y me quito la capucha del anorak naranja.

Mamá viene, su bata de baño fuertemente apretada a su alrededor y su rostro ansioso. Es hermosa, de una manera de cuadro antiguo, con vetas grises en el cabello y las líneas de expresión suaves. Sus ojos oscuros están claros.

—¿Te has divertido? ¿Con cuántas chicas te has besado? —pregunta.

—Setenta. Por lo menos.

—¿Cuántos tragos has tomado?

—Catorce. He soltado el volante a mitad de camino a casa y Jesús me ha llevado el resto del camino.

Se ríe y me acaricia la cabeza.

—Me alegro que te hayas divertido.

Ambos sabemos que no beso chicas, así que es más una broma interna mórbida que nada; Con respecto al alcohol, he procurado infinitas veces que no me vea alcoholizado, de alguna manera sé que eso la destruiría y con ello la confianza que me tiene. Ella se arrastra hacia la cocina, donde la esperan su periódico y un poco de té. Cthulhu salta en la silla opuesta a la que mamá se sienta y cortésmente empieza a lamer sus bolas.

—¿Has tomado tus medicamentos? —le pregunto. Mamá suspira.

—Sí. Por supuesto. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, soy una mujer adulta. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Miro el mostrador de la cocina. En una montaña alta se apilan ollas y cacerolas. El suelo está muy sucio, y no ha abierto las cortinas en todo el día, puedo adivinarlo. Pero eso no es culpa suya. Algunos días son mejores que otros. Es el cabrón que la golpeó llenándola de moretones, quien realmente es el culpable. Si papá estuviera aquí, él sería capaz de hacer algo más por ella, hacerla sonreír, por lo menos. Pero no está. Siguió adelante con su nueva familia. Yo estoy aquí, sin embargo, todo lo que puedo hacer es lavar los platos y tratar de no hacer que se preocupe. Así que lo hago con todo lo que tengo.

Enrollo las mangas de mi anorak y abro el grifo del agua caliente, exprimiendo jabón en una sartén.

—Voy a lavar las ventanas mañana después de la escuela, ¿De acuerdo? Están súper sucias, al último que vivió aquí debieron haberle gustado las máquinas de humo.

Mamá sonríe débilmente, pero no es una verdadera sonrisa. —Gracias. Tengo que trabajar mañana, pero voy a estar de vuelta antes del anochecer.

Mamá es restauradora de arte, del tipo que toma cuadros antiguos y jarrones históricos y los arregla para museos. Pero después del hospital, lo ha tenido difícil para encontrar, y mantener, un trabajo. Trabaja en el museo local de trenes de trampa turística por ahora.

—Voy a hacer la cena de mañana, si quieres —le ofrezco.

—Tonterías. Yo traigo la pizza.

—Está bien. —Sonrío y estoy de acuerdo. Se le va a olvidar, pero no es culpa suya, sólo va a estar absorta en su trabajo o la oscuridad del pasado y se olvidará de comer ella misma, y mucho más de alimentarme a mí. Saco el pollo del congelador para descongelarlo cuando se da la vuelta.

—Estoy un poco cansada —dice, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza. Huele a lavanda y tristeza, y eso huele como un pañuelo de papel rasgado y la sal secada al sol.

—Está bien. Que duermas bien. —Aprieto su mano y ella aprieta la mía antes de subir lentamente las escaleras. Se mueve con tanta timidez, todavía, como si en cada esquina hubiera alguien esperando para hacerle daño. Esta noche debería ser una noche tranquila, si había sido sincera acerca de tomar sus medicinas.

No debería tener que tomar medicamentos en absoluto.

Me estremezco y friego las ollas más fuerte. Pongo suficiente esfuerzo en la limpieza de la cocina para lubricar un coche pequeño, los mostradores brillan, los suelos están lisos, y el lavabo está más impecable que los antecedentes penales de una estrella de Disney Channel. Me quito la ropa y salto a la ducha, enjuagando los últimos restos de alcohol, el humo de los cigarrillos, y el brillo de la fiesta. Mis nudillos están rojos y crudos, la capa superior de la piel afeitada. Ah, bueno, algunas lesiones son de esperar cuando perforas un iceberg como Craig Tucker.

Salgo oliendo menos como a angustia adolescente y más como a champú no probado en animales. Vendo mis nudillos e inspecciono los daños en mi alma de esta noche en el espejo. Mi cabello rubio y liso se refleja desordenado como de costumbre, y los ojos azules me miran a través del mismo. Se ven un poco hielo en el medio, justo antes de ponerse por completamente negros en la pupila. Papá solía decir que eran como pequeños fragmentos de cielo y hielo, pero las personas con ojos claros buscan el más pequeño detalle para hacer que su color sea único.

Soy un chico feo y problemático. Sé que todos podrían estar en acuerdo conmigo si mirasen un poco más allá de mi apariencia, es decir, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, es considerado atractivo, pero yo no lo soy y he llegado a un acuerdo con eso. En este momento soy el Chico Nuevo en la secundaria South Park, pero pronto el glamur se desvanecerá y me van a dar otro apodo, nuevamente seré el Chico Problema y Feo. Debería serlo, de todos modos. Ese sería el apodo más lógico y preciso para ponerme. El Sin Nombre era cruel por así decirlo, pero tenía razón. Señaló la verdad en mí, y por eso le estoy agradecida con ironía, de la misma manera que un artista le agradece a alguien que señaló que su mano izquierda era un poco más inestable, un poco menos magistral. Me ayudó a conocer mejor mis debilidades, y por lo tanto mis puntos fuertes.

El amor no es uno de mis puntos fuertes. Las citas definitivamente no son uno de ellos, tampoco. Me gusta pensar que ser realmente agradable es uno de mis puntos fuertes, sin embargo, ya sabes, quitándole el golpear a chicos que se lo merecen. Así que voy a estar bien. Voy a mantenerme lejos de todos los demás. Nadie quiere lo feo. Incluso si lo hicieran, no sería bueno para ellos. Soy ruidoso, colérico y sarcástico. Nadie quiere eso. El Sin Nombre me enseñó eso. Me enseñó a ahorrarle a todo el mundo el lidiar conmigo. Esa es la verdadera bondad.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama. Mi desteñido pero de alguna manera todavía pecaminosamente suave oso panda de peluche, me espera. Lo abrazo y entierro mi cara en su pecho hecho en China.

—Panda, la he cagado.

Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros parecen decir _"Sí, lo sé, cariño. Es lo que haces. Pero no te amo menos por ello."_

Me las arreglo para conseguir cuatro horas de sueño o menos antes de que las luces en mi habitación se enciendan todas a la vez. Me incorporo rápidamente, frotándome los ojos para eliminarlas. Está aún muy oscuro afuera. Mamá está en la puerta, temblando como una hoja por debajo de la bata. Lanzo mis mantas y voy a zancadas hacia ella.

—¿Otra vez? —le pregunto. Ella asiente, con los ojos vidriosos y bloqueados en algún punto lejano. Pongo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y la llevo de vuelta a su dormitorio.

—Lo siento —susurra mientras se mete en la cama. Pongo las sábanas sobre ella y le sonrío.

—Está bien. Voy a buscar el colchón de aire y dormiré aquí contigo.

Cuando vuelvo del ático con el colchón, ella se ha ido.

—¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!

La ventana está abierta. Me lanzo hacia ella y me asomo sobre el borde. _Por favor, no. Por favor, no dejes que sea..._

—Estoy aquí—. Su voz es minúscula y suena lejana. La sigo al espacio debajo de la cama, donde está ella, sus rodillas dobladas contra su pecho.

—Mamá, ¿qué estás...?

—Es más seguro aquí —dice—. ¿Puedes venir bajo?

—Estarías más cómoda en la cama...

—¡No! —Grita, presionando sus manos sobre sus orejas—. ¡No, no, no puedo! ¡No me puedes obligar!

—Está bien, está bien. —La calmo, y me presiono plano. Me muevo sobre la alfombra polvorienta, los resortes del somier presionándose en mis costillas, y agarro su mano—. Está bien. Estoy aquí. Me quedaré aquí abajo contigo.

Su pánico se desvanece, y poco a poco se duerme, agarrando mis dedos con los suyos temblorosos y fríos como el hielo. A veces gime en sus sueños palabras que no puedo entender o no quiero y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo hubiera asesinado a ese hombre si hubiera estado allí. Debería haber estado allí. Debería haber estado con ella en vez de en casa de papá. Debería haberla protegido, debería haber visto las señales cuando la visité en Navidad, y debería haber...

—Lo siento —susurra en su sueño, bajito como una niña. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella, la llevo a mi pecho, y caigo a la deriva en un sueño intranquilo con el olor de la lavanda y la tristeza en mi nariz.

* * *

La escuela un lunes después de una fiesta es muy incómoda. Mucha gente sabe que pasó algo embarazoso, pero nadie puede recordar qué es exactamente. Alguien usó demasiados dientes mientras besó a la novia de alguien y tal vez alguien se olvidó de decirle a alguien que habían roto y tal vez alguien puso unos Mentos en el ron con coca-cola de su ex-novio. O tal vez un poco de acción chico y chica, y su pene era demasiado pequeño. La polla de alguien siempre es demasiado pequeña. No hablaré de la mía, aquello no es tema, no señor.

—¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer! —Exclamo masticando la mitad de un sándwich de atún atrozmente práctico—. Voy a difundir el rumor de que su pene es pequeño. Eso es lo único que les preocupa a los chicos, sus penes. Le golpearé donde más le duele, metafórica y también no metafóricamente.

Wendy levanta una ceja y mordisquea sus zanahorias pequeñas.

—¿De verdad le odias tanto?

Entré al estacionamiento hoy y ella me estaba esperando toda tentativa y sonriente. ¡Y ahora está comiendo el almuerzo conmigo! Es un milagro digno del Libro de las Revelaciones. Es la primera entrada en mi libro de Personas Jodidas Con un Final Semi Feliz, de todas maneras. Ella es tan tierna como un conejo y leal como un perro y se siente muy, muy atraída hacia cierto cerdo de hielo, pero eso se puede corregir. Esperemos que sin armas de fuego. Lo curioso fue que no logré ver a Stan, no me tocaban clases con él, pero esperaba al menos verlo merodear por aquí el día de hoy, sin embargo, no ha dado señales de vida.

—¡Kenneth! —Una chica totalmente aleatoria que nunca antes había visto corre hacia mí—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Tú y Craig se besaron en la fiesta de Bebé y luego le diste un puñetazo?

—Uh, no hubo un Craig y yo, _Craig_ me asaltó —le corregí—. Y babeó por todas partes. No fue un beso, fue un desastre. Era tan malo, tuve que darle un puñetazo. Era tan malo que mi mano formó un puño inconsciente y mi bíceps se retorció hacia adelante en un mecanismo de defensa contra su babeo. Todas las chicas de todas partes deben tener cuidado de sus pésimas habilidades. Haz que corra la voz.

La chica asiente con entusiasmo y sale disparada hacia su círculo de amigos. Wendy se cruza de brazos y "bufa" hacia mí.

—¿Qué? —Trato de parecer inocente.

—¿Por qué estás esparciendo el rumor, de todos modos?

—Si le digo a todo el mundo que él es malo besando, las chicas bellas y amables como tú no caerán en sus trucos y no saldrán con él. El poder del cotilleo herirá el mal en su guarida, ¡donde las espadas no pueden llegar!

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Eres tan extraño.

—También estoy muy emocionado por congelar su expresión en ámbar y hacerme un collar con ella cuando se dé cuenta de lo que todo el mundo está diciendo sobre él. La venganza es dulce.

—¿Qué te dijo ayer que ha hecho que le odies tanto?

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Sólo, ya sabes. Te insultó. Luego me insultó a mí, lo que es totalmente no genial, porque no hay realmente nada sobre mí para insultar, objetivamente. Si yo fuera menos que perfecto probablemente me molestarían los insultos. Pero no lo soy. Aún así hizo algo vagamente negativo, sin embargo, y de acuerdo a la ley hacer cosas vagamente negativas es malo a veces. Así que tengo que devolvérselo. Ojo por ojo y todo eso.

Ella inclina la cabeza, una zanahoria confundida colgando de su boca. Aclaro: —Shakespeare dijo eso. El tipo negociaba mucho con ojos, aparentemente.

Entonces entra Bárbara, flanqueada por otras dos chicas de las que nunca recuerdo los nombres, pero quienes tratan y fallan en parecer menudas y salvajemente elegantes como Bebé. Wendy se levanta al instante, cogiendo su almuerzo y balbuceando:

—L-lo siento. Me tengo que ir.

—Uh, ¿sí? ¿Segura?

Camina hacia Bárbara, dejando un reguero de zanahorias pequeñas a través del suelo mientras se va. El portero de la esquina pone una cara que es sólo ligeramente diferente de su habitual cara de "Me convertiría en un asesino en serie tan rápidamente si se me da la oportunidad". Wendy aparentemente no quiere que Bárbara se entere que está pasando el rato conmigo, lo cual está bien, porque a Bárbara no le gusto y Wendy ha sido su amiga mucho antes de que yo llegara. Por lo que es lógico que ella escoja a la rubia sobre mí, y lo digo con la menor cantidad de amargura que jamás he sentido hacia una persona en mi vida. Tiene cien por cien de sentido. Me entretengo brevemente a la idea de que lo que Craig dijo la otra noche podría ser cierto; Wendy realmente odia lo que sus amigos hacen, y se obliga a aceptarlo.

Niego con la cabeza y me río con mi sándwich, rociando el atún creando un elegante patrón encima de la mesa. No. Alguien tan pretencioso y egocéntrico no tiene ni idea de cómo relacionarse con otras personas. Craig no tiene ni idea por lo que Wendy —o cualquiera— está pasando. Y eso me incluye a mí.

Me levanto y tiro la basura de mi almuerzo, y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase temprano. No tiene sentido comer solo en la cafetería y parecer un idiota sin amigos más de lo que ya parezco.

El día de septiembre es fresco y frío, pero el sol es cálido. La secundaria South Park se parece a cualquier otra escuela; edificios blancos, vestíbulos con paredes de cristal. Hay una zona de patio gigante hecha de hierba, pinos, fuentes de agua y bancos, y todos los edificios están situados en torno a eso. Hay una bandera delante de la oficina y un estadio en la parte posterior donde perdemos más de lo que ganamos. Es la clase media estadounidense en su máxima expresión y apariencia. Por lo menos en mi antigua escuela teníamos higueras frescas y la invasión ocasional del mapache para condimentar las cosas. Pero aquí no ha pasado nada, nada más que viejos recuerdos y caminar con dificultad a través de una serie de clases y tareas solo. Hasta ayer por la noche, por supuesto. Ahora estoy volando alto sobre una especie retorcida de falsa popularidad sin ningún poder real y duradero. Es un poco increíble.

Estoy a mitad de camino a la clase del Sr. Garrison cuando le veo.

Craig Tucker está hablando con la directora Victoria, una señora con el cabello rubio y rizado, pero parece que usualmente no se peina mucho, o quizás lo hace demasiado, tiene casi un afro rubio o una melena de león, con un traje rosado que siempre huele a una mezcla de bolas de naftalina y peces viejos. Al lado del alto y natural Craig, Victoria se parece a un pequeño gnomo torpe. La nariz de Craig se ve bien desde aquí, lo que me molesta. Yo quería una costra, o por lo menos una pequeña marca de algún tipo. No pueden verme, pero puedo escucharlos perfectamente.

—... no deberías dejar que eso te mantenga aquí, Craig. Sé que ha sido duro para ti, pero no es una excusa lo suficiente buena para arruinar tu futuro —dice la directora—. ¿Sabes cuántas llamadas de Princeton y Yale tengo que responder al día? Ellos te quieren, Craig. ¡Podrías ir a cualquier Ivy League de forma gratuita! No arruines esto para ti.

Los ojos de Craig se mantienen fríos, pero por un segundo creo ver un destello de ira caliente correr a través de ellos. Se controla rápidamente, su voz aún agradable y con un propósito, el tipo de agradable que se reserva para los adultos que te quieres quitar de encima.

—Soy consciente de ello. Gracias por su consejo.

—¡Pero no lo eres, Craig! Ese es justo el problema, que eres consciente. Ella mejorará con o sin ti aquí...

Craig me ve por encima del hombro de Victoria. Le sonríe, nada sobre la sonrisa es sincero, y le da una palmadita en el brazo.

—Tengo que irme. Mi amigo me está esperando.

Para mi sorpresa, Craig se acerca a mí, Victoria mirando desde detrás de él. Craig mantiene la espeluznante no-sonrisa en su lugar.

—Hey. Lo siento, no he podido encontrarme contigo para el almuerzo —dice.

—Uh, ¿qué?

Craig se inclina, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Puedo oler su colonia en él, nada fuerte, sino un suave aroma de sudor dulce bajo el olor de su suéter. Sus ojos azules se clavan en mí. Su voz se vuelve tan baja y ronca que suena como una bestia en lugar de la persona alegre que era hace un segundo.

—Finge que eres mi amigo.

—Dame una buena razón lógica para por la que siquiera piense en ello —le siseo.

—Eric Cartman. Ese es su nombre, ¿No?

Un rayo de dolor rebota a través de mi pecho al oír su nombre. Sin Nombre. _¿Cómo diablos lo ha averiguado Craig?_

—Mira ese horrible estremecimiento. Tienes una reacción física a su nombre. Debes de ser un dolor terrible. Finge ser mi amigo o lo diré otra vez. Más alto.

—No lo harías...

—Eric...

—¡No he podido encontrarte en la cafetería! —digo lo suficientemente alto para que Victoria lo escuche, pero no puede ver mi cara. Echo fuego en los ojos de Craig cuando él vuelve su voz ligera de nuevo.

—Vamos. Te voy a comprar pizza. Yo invito. —Desliza su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me aleja. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo se pone en punta. Me está tocando y yo no le he dado ningún permiso. Estoy listo para darle un puñetazo como un especial de la WWE* (WWE: _World Wrestling Entertainment_, es una empresa de entretenimiento deportivo, propietaria de una serie de elementos multimedia relacionados con la promoción de lucha libre profesional) , pero por el bien de no escuchar el nombre del Sin Nombre otra vez, no voy a hacer nada. Sus costillas están presionando las mías y nuestros pasos van en una especie espeluznante de sincronía. Craig no mira hacia atrás ni una vez, ni yo tampoco, y una vez que estamos completamente alrededor del Edificio-G Craig me deja ir y me apartó como si me hubieran apuñalado con un hierro al rojo vivo.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —gruño.

—Debería estar ofendido —dice Craig fríamente—. Estás difundiendo rumores sobre mí. Pegarme no fue suficiente, ¿Estás sediento de sangre? Rarito

—Disfruto construyendo caídas sociales eventuales —digo—. ¿Y rarito es realmente lo mejor que se te ocurre? Eso es lindo.

—Espero que te des cuenta de lo preciso que es.

—Oh, sí. Pero es posible que desees conseguir algo un poco más original. No molesta en absoluto. He oído eso una y mil veces antes, confía en mí.

—No lo haré. Confiar en ti. Pero te decepcionaré; mi posición social está muy bien. Me he pasado años construyéndola, y unos pocos segundos de calumnia de un insensible pequeño chico nuevo no rayará la superficie.

—¿Soy insensible? —me burlo—. ¿Eso en qué te convierte a ti? ¿Inflexible?

—No vamos a discutir semántica...

—Vamos.

—No. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo una vida que atender. No puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo discutiendo los puntos finos de lo que te hace ser un idiota.

Intenta pasar a mi alrededor, pero le bloqueo con mi cuerpo. —Todavía no te has disculpado con Wendy

Él se burla. —Esto va mucho más allá de ella, ahora. Deja de usar tus instintos de protección como una excusa para acosarme. Hazlo normalmente, igual que todas los demás en esta escuela.

—Me sorprende que logres levantar tu cabeza de la almohada por las mañanas con un ego así. No le gustas a todo lo que se mueve, idiota.

—¿Entonces por qué difundir un rumor acerca de cómo beso? Tanto si lo reconoces como si no, se trata de un rumor muy específico. Debiste de utilizarlo como tapadera en la fiesta. Pensaste en ello sobre la marcha, ¿No? Fue lo primero que vino a tu mente, ¿No? Hay un hombre muy inteligente llamado Freud creo que deberías leerlo.

—Hay un increíble sándwich que debes probar llamado mis nudillos, pero, qué casualidad, ya lo hiciste.

—¿Así que eso es un no, entonces, a mi petición de no difundir más rumores?— Sus ojos están mortalmente fríos, pero por alguna razón eso sólo me hace sonreír más.

—Oh, voy a difundir el rumor mucho más, ahora. Gracias por hacerme saber que te estaba molestando—. Le guiño y me alejo. Él no muestra mucha emoción, pero atrapo el rayo más pequeño de revoloteo de molestia en su rostro antes de que dé la vuelta. He ganado esta ronda. La campana para terminar el almuerzo suena y la gente comienza a salir de la cafetería y yo mantengo el ritmo. Voy a seguir acosándole como ahora, hasta que se disculpe con Wendy, por lo menos. Realmente es culpa suya. Son sólo dos palabras, y luego le dejaría en paz. Pero no —él tiene que ser tan terco, tan engreído, tan...

Alguien me agarra de la muñeca, con fuerza. Me doy la vuelta para gritarles, o posiblemente luchar contra ellos, cuando un borrón más o menos me empuja, duros huesos de la cadera presionados contra los míos y la altura empequeñeciéndome en la sombra. Apenas registro el destello de ojos negros antes de que inclinen a mi cara hacia arriba y me besen, una lengua degustando la esquina de mi boca y un labio trazando la curva de mi labio superior. El beso se propaga zumbando calor desde mi lengua, mi garganta, mis pulmones, mi corazón, hasta el fondo de mi estómago e incluso por debajo de eso. Todo está en llamas. No puedo respirar, el beso me ha congelado, bloqueado en el lugar, completamente inmóvil. Ésta es mi primera vez. Este es mi primer beso y mis rodillas se están debilitando, estoy haciendo una especie de estúpido y pequeño gemido. ¿Cuán idiota soy por reaccionar de tal manera cliché? ¿Cuán estúpido soy por dejar que esta persona...?

Y es entonces que me doy cuenta de que los ojos negros pertenecen a Craig.

Y es entonces que me doy cuenta de que Craig Tucker me ha robado mi primer beso en frente de toda la escuela. La gente está silbando, aullando. El olor de la colonia de Craig flota y el sabor de su boca es pimienta y menta en mi lengua mientras se inclina para susurrarme.

—Si una guerra es lo que quieres, McCormick, una guerra es lo que vas a tener.

Cuarenta segundos completos después de que Craig Fucker, porque sí, se ha ganado el apodo con sobra, es un jodido, me bese y se vaya, estoy demasiado aturdido para moverme. Así de simple. Así de simple, mi primer beso ha sido para el Príncipe de Hielo Idiota de South Park. No con alguien a quien realmente ame. Diablos, ni siquiera con alguien que me guste. Ha sido sacrificado sin poder hacer nada, como un pequeño ciervo en un ritual en el altar de un idiota insensible.

Y todos los de la secundaria lo han visto. Él no podría haber elegido un momento más perfecto para que toda la gente del almuerzo lo viera, y como un idiota yo me he puesto en el lugar perfecto; el único pasillo que conecta la cafetería a la entrada principal. Me he puesto a mí mismo, y él se ha abalanzado sobre mí como un jaguar.

Mientras mi sorpresa desaparece, me doy cuenta de dos cosas:

1\. Él es bueno. Muy, muy bueno. No besando. No; definitivamente no. Sólo estaba en shock, eso es todo. Es por eso que no podía respirar. No, lo que he querido decir es que es bueno en el juego. Yo lo empecé en la fiesta iniciando el rumor, pero él acaba de lanzar su primer disparo, y ha sido un diez perfecto. Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor. Estoy tratando con una mente maestra. Posiblemente una criminal. Depende de cuántas tazas de sangre de bebé bebe al día.

2\. Ha tomado mi primer beso. Ahora que todo el mundo ha visto que se me han debilitado las rodillas por un beso (las rodillas débiles me vienen de familia, todos tenemos que conseguir bastones, no es nada especial) nunca van a creerse el rumor de que besa mal. Que me besó mal. Ahora soy un mentiroso. ÉL ha demostrado que soy un mentiroso delante de todo el mundo en diez segundos. Mi título expandido desde CHICO NUEVO a CHICO NUEVO MINTIÓ y dijo que Craig Tucker besa mal. Él ha tomado mi primer beso y ha arruinado mi reputación, pero lo más importante es que ha tomado mi primer beso cuando pensaba que nunca nadie lo tomaría. Nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Han sido diecisiete años sin que nadie haya intentado besarme. A los chicos feos no se les besa, eso es un hecho. Sin Nombre ni siquiera trató de besarme. Enterré mis esperanzas de conseguir ser besado alguna vez muy por debajo de la tumba de nueve mil millones de metros que contiene mi respeto por los seres humanos.

3\. Algo anda mal con los chicos y chicas de ésta escuela, me ha besado frente a todos y soy un chico. ¿Eso no baja su popularidad? ¿O es que es posible que aquí sea normal? Puede que a nadie le importe realmente, tengo que averiguar de qué va todo eso.

Mis pies empiezan a dirigirme a la clase del Sr. Garrison de nuevo. Oigo mi nombre en los labios de la gente, y siento sus miradas fijas. Necesito planear mi próximo movimiento contra Craig. Tengo que hacer que se disculpe con Wendy sin importar lo que pase. Necesito darle la vuelta a esto de alguna manera y salvar mi reputación. Pero todo eso sólo se funde en una cacofonía de leve zumbido en mi cabeza, con cuatro grandes palabras haciendo eco por encima de eso.

Me han dado un _beso_.

Me han dado un _beso._

Una vez que estoy en mi asiento en mi zona de confort mientras el Sr. Garrison habla sobre la matriz de la ecuación mierda, expertamente reconstruyo lo que acaba de suceder, editándolo a mi gusto, por supuesto. Borro todo lo del beso. Eso va primero, no necesito recordarlo nunca más. Los hombres son escoria y Craig Fucker es la peor escoria de todos. Si alguien pregunta, yo perdí mi primer beso con Johnny Depp y/o Tom Hiddleston. Posiblemente, al mismo tiempo. Nota mental: verifica eso con tu Calculadora Realista de Probabilidades antes de memorizarlo.

En cuanto a las otras partes, sé que vi a la directora Victoria y Craig hablando. Al parecer, algunas universidades estiradas quieren que Craig asista. ¿Tal vez saca buenas notas o algo así? Le creo capaz de ser inteligente y más, había visto mucho con la forma en que se aprovechó de la sincronización perfecta en el pasillo. Y utiliza grandes palabras extrañas, por lo que probablemente es un gran nerd. Para ser justos, yo también, pero eso es porque soy fabuloso. Craig no tiene esa excusa. Victoria y Craig también hablaron de una _"ella"_, como en: _"Ella va a mejorar con o sin ti aquí"_. ¿Quién es "ella"? ¿Y es que ella de alguna manera retiene a Craig de ir a la universidad?

Es un gran misterio para el que obviamente no tengo tiempo. Mando lejos la información en mi cerebro en caso de que necesite un poco de munición de alta resistencia en contra de Craig en los días por venir, pero lo dejo en eso. Tengo que hacer planes para derrotar a este chico, no preocuparme extrañamente por su futuro. A no ser que dicho futuro tenga que ver conmigo estrangulándole. Entonces eso está bien y yo probablemente debería ocuparme con ello para asegurarme completamente de que se quede bloqueado en la línea de tiempo dimensional permanente.

¿Y cómo diablos supo el nombre de Sin Nombre, de todos modos? No es como si yo estuviera en los periódicos en Florida, es información muy privada, sensible y particular. Y si Craig de alguna manera se enteró del nombre de Sin Nombre, ¿es capaz de averiguar lo que pasó entre Sin Nombre y yo?

Rápidamente garabateo un plan de batalla en la parte posterior de mi mano con el bolígrafo;

1\. Evaluar la amenaza.

2\. Identificar debilidades.

3\. Explotar dichas debilidades.

4\. Ganar

—¿Kenneth? —me llama el Sr. Garrison—. ¿Estás prestando atención al problema en la pizarra?

—Setenta y dos —digo, y salgo de mi silla para sentarme debajo de mi escritorio.

—¿Perdón?

—La respuesta —menciono desde debajo del escritorio—. Setenta y dos.

Él parece sorprendido, pero rápidamente vuelve a la pizarra y garabatea en una gavilla suelta que piensa que no puedo ver. Toda la clase me está mirando con gran expectación, preguntándose qué demonios está pasando. El Sr. Garrison finalmente levanta la vista.

—Correcto. Pero, ¿por qué estás sentada...?

Entonces suena la campana, estridente y en ráfagas cortas. El Sr. Garrison les dice a todos que permanezcan en sus escritorios y mantengan la calma. Su rostro de ojos saltones está todo menos tranquilo. El encierro dura cuatro tensos minutos más o menos, mientras todos debaten si ha sido un disparo o una redada de drogas. El profesor se arrastra hacia mí y frunce el ceño.

—Kenneth, ¿cómo sabías que iba a haber un encierro? ¿Estas... —baja la voz y se inclina hacia mi—... _involucrado_ con personajes sospechosos? Está bien hablar conmigo, ya sabes. Puedo convencer a la policía que no querías hacer ningún daño. Hay programas para estudiantes como tú...

Aquí es donde vuelvo a ser el chico problema, pero puedo defenderme de esas acusaciones, ésta vez.

—Vi al chico que le gustan demasiado los cuchillos correr por el patio en su ropa interior con una pistola de plástico.

Él se ve comprensiblemente conmocionado. La directora Victoria se pone en la megafonía y anuncia que es seguro. De camino a la zona de estacionamiento paso la puerta abierta de la directora, donde el chico del cuchillo está sentado en una silla, rodeado por tres policías que discuten qué hacer con él. Le doy un pulgar hacia arriba, y él hace las tijeras con dos dedos y los arrastra por su cuello en un saludo jovial, pero no me perturba.

Me han besado.

La única cosa que nunca pensé que me pasaría, pasó.

* * *

Hoy es sábado y subí rápido. Salió verso sin mucho esfuerzo. Iba a hacerlo el día de mañana, pero aprovechando que estoy enferma y sin ánimos de hacer nada, he adelantado la traducción y los arreglines para darle la marca South Park a la historia, la verdad, lo del beso fue un poco extraño y cómo la historia en sí es hétero, desde acá se desvía un poco del libro, porque vamos, dos hombres besándose en el pasillo de una escuela, y sobretodo si uno de ellos es el popular, es bastante extraño, al menos a mi parecer. Jamás he presenciado algo así.

_Responderé los fics de manera general, ya que no hay muchas dudas particulares. ME ALEGRA MUCHO que el fic sea de su agrado, de verdad. Creo que en toda mi existencia, jamás había tenido más de 3 comentarios sobre un sólo capítulo y eso me hace muy muy feliz. Si me hace feliz, pues ustedes son quienes salenn gnando ¿No? Así actualizo más rápido._ De verdad gracias por la acogida.

_ScarFake._


End file.
